fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Gammoth
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Gammoth is a HC Variant of the Gammoth created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation Old female Gammoth that are only loners. Aesthetic Differences Orange eyes, more spikes on trunk, snow covering portion of back, white markings on fur on trunk, deeper bellows, large head plating of another Gammoth on back, and a piece of plating chipped on head. Attacks and Moves HC Gammoth shares the same attacks as the Gammoth. Sinking Feeling: Now when it steps its feet on the ground with just about any movement, such as walking or attacking, it leaves behind a hole that hunters fall into. This puts them a Pitfall-like Effect, leaving them vulnerable to just about any attack from Gammoth. Gammoth can leave about four to eight behind in battle and all eight stay in the area for five seconds before disappearing. Falling Snow: As HC Gammoth attacks, large mounds of snow will occasionally fall off its back as it finishes an attack. If this snow hits hunters, the snow will cause Snowman. Raging Odor: When HC Gammoth enters Rage Mode, brown fumes will begin to pore from its fur and a immense smell comes from it. Now in Rage Mode, HC Gammoth's attacks will cause the Soiled effect. Living Projectiles: If a small monster is in the area, HC Gammoth may actually pick them up and toss them at the hunter, just like how does with pinned hunters. HC Gammoth will grab the small monster (Popo, Blango, Anteka, etc.), shake the small monster around, and toss the small monster at the hunter violently. When the monster hits the ground, a large cloud of snow will be left behind after the impact causing Snowman. This attack's strength varies depending on the monster it throws. Lifted Snow Pile: HC Gammoth will thrust both of its tusks into the ground before slowly lifting up the ground in front of it. As it lifts up the ground, snow will constantly drop from its back and a huge piece of snow will be lifted up into the air by it before HC Gammoth lifts up its trunk. HC Gammoth will smash the snow with its trunk, causing large pieces of snow to fly in five directions in front of it. Wall Headbutt; If there is a wall in an area and a hunter is near the wall, HC Gammoth will turn towards that wall and quickly ram into the wall. When it rams against the wall, either snow will fall over Gammoth's frontal half or icicles will fall from the ceiling. This attack can cause either Iceblight or Snowman. Ice Beam: HC Gammoth will stick its trunk into the ground and begin to suck up large amounts of ice in its trunk. When it has sucked up enough ice, HC Gammoth will stand up on its hind legs and walk forward before slamming down on the ground violently. If hunters are caught in the slam, they will be sent flying into the air before it fires an icy beam from its trunk for an extra hit. This attack can deal heavy damage, causing Iceblight. Snow Cannon: It will raise its trunk up into the before it fires three large snowballs into the air. These snowballs will land randomly around it after firing them, causing Snowman. Mammoth Trample: HC Gammoth will charge with immense force and send a large wave of ice in front of it with its trunk. After that it will stomp three times before body slamming on a hunter. This attack causes Iceblight and Snowman. Behemoth's Mace: HC Gammoth will put its trunk behind its back before pulling a large piece of plating off its back, belonging to another Gammoth. It will than slam the plating on the ground in front of it before proceeding to swing its trunk to the left and slamming it on the ground again. HC Gammoth will do this three times. To finish this attack, it will quickly turn around, slamming the plating on any hunters it targets wildly four times, and quickly placing the plating back on its back. Gamuto Snowman: When HC Gammoth goes to sleep, or is affected by the Sleep status by hunters, it will perform this move. HC Gammoth will stand up first as it uses its trunk to fire snow on its body and slowly body slam on the ground with immense force before it falls asleep. As it body slams, snow will be sent flying around, covering the HC Gammoth, before a huge mound of snow is seen standing with sleepy bubbles come from it. HC Gammoth is now a giant covered in snow. This snow protects it from attacks and even powerful bombs. If woken up, it will burst from the huge mound of snow, sending large pieces of snow flying in all directions and causing Snowman, as it releases a powerful bellowing roar. This move can cause Snowman. Victory Bellow!: It will stand in place, as it sucks up large amounts of air and bears its chest forward, with its mouth open. When it has sucked up enough air, HC Gammoth will loudly roar into the air, affecting not only one zones but all zones. This bellow causes snow and icicles to fall in certain zones but if hunters are close this roar deals heavy damage. After this loud bellow, HC Gammoth will fall to the ground before recovering. This attack can cause Snowman and Iceblight. Off My Mountain!: This Gammoth will suck a hunter towards it, using its trunk. If a hunter is brought in close enough as it sucks them in, it will actually suck the hunter onto its nostrils and than lift its trunk up into the air. HC Gammoth will proceed to fire the hunter into the air like a cannon before putting its trunk back on the ground. This attack has not only damaged the hunter but has sent the hunter flying all the way into a certain zone. In the Snowy Mountains, Zone 2, in the Frozen Seaway, Zone 8, and in the Forlorn Arena, Base Camp. Notes *This Gammoth was created long before the announcement of Monster Hunter Double Cross and Silver Ridge Gammoth. *HC Gammoth is encountered only in G-Rank strangely. **This also applies for HC Glavenus, HC Astalos, HC Mizutsune, and HC Nakarkos. *The plating, HC Gammoth is known to carry on its back, seems to be from its young. *The idea to give it Soiled comes from BannedLagiacrus having smelt an elephant up close. *Hunters say that a HC Gammoth is given away by its undying rage to kill something that has harmed something it loves while protecting a set area for unknown reasons. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus